We Gotta Go Back
by Walker Vacano
Summary: Juliet solves to tell Jack everything she knows about the island and we see what it turns out to be in the future on a flashforward. Juliet


FLASHFORWARD

Author's note: This is my second fic about Lost. There are many things that I caught myself thinking of… sometimes… (and I'm _still_ gonna write). This is one of them. Here you can find what could happen if Juliet tells Jack everything he wants to know about the island. As I said before, I'm not so used to write in English, so… if something sounds weird: sorry. _You're welcome to leave any comment. I'd appreciate a lot._ Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters from Lost.

**We Gotta Go Back**

FLASHFORWARD

Lights.

Yes, she was there. She was... standing in front of all her fears. Fears she tried hard to dismiss for long years from that island even knowing that someday they would go back to her and gather her body like they were "doing" right now.

"Stand up, run, go..."; she thought on her own remembering her way of acting when she knew she was supposed to do something to survive that years, but her legs were quite stick there. Outside, the wind shook the window giving her desperation and unquietness. Who'd dare to take a look, would see just some hair floating around her blood. A beautiful hair that, in despise of being disguised for a sticky red color, wasn't capable to be distinguished. She was pretty either. But who was she? It was impossible to see or to get to some clear image.

So the man stopped that. He walked calmly overlooking all that mess like if that wasn't worthy of help, in a somewhat emotionless mood. Then, he touched the knob, turned his neck once again to the deplorable girl, cleaned his throat and said: "You asked for. You did it."

Silence. The door was open, he didn't even give him the job to close it before had lowered at her and let the little object sparkling on the floor because of the intense thunders.

It kept there, fallen. And the girl sopping wet by tears and blood went dragging along the carpet over the wood. She was crying out for some help but her voice was being suffocated by her weeping and the guts to leave there. Nevertheless, there was no way out, neither to her life, nor to her hideaway.

He was gone but the tape not.

She fainted.

CURRENT TIME

Jack knew what he had to do, but still weak due his walks through the jungle he felt it was better to take some rest, otherwise, he probably wouldn't feel comfortable to guide everyone. That was one of his thoughts in the last days: to bear and say what they always wanted to hear. His was far away perfect.

"Another day", he smiled staring some bottles of water in a corner. Then, he inclined his head to the door of his hut at the beach, trying to see if there was someone nearby. "Great", he thought. "It's another beautiful day inside another excellent Stephen King's book." Then got his shoes and went out holding the bottles.

He had observed that the island itself hadn't changed so much since his arrive. During a couple of days after the crash he started to get impressed by the mysterious theory involving something between the ocean and the sand (not "within doors", and he laughed thinking he was playing the fool to himself once that was not his house and will never be for sure), but its consecutive stranger habit of increasing levels of water, of raining or even the sky turning to purple and stuff like that went away for a while. Also his father's appearances had been vanished from his mind.

For a moment he swayed looking for a steady floor and it made him twitch and gasp. After blinking many times pulling out the dim of his eyes, he beheld a notable presence laid down at the beach with the feet getting some water refreshing and the arm crossed over the eyes to protect from the sun. She wore an azure wool blouse with its sleeves pulled till her elbows and her usual jeans. Her hair spread out at the sand either, a beautiful blond hair.

"Thought you were trying to get something from Dan" Jack said and went to sit down aside her.

"Yep, now I'm seeing how difficult is to be one _out_ of the "others"." Juliet took his arm out of his brilliant eyes and smiled tenderly. "I didn't intend to fight with him. I prefer to give slow steps. If he really is loyal to whoever his boss is, he certainly won't open his mouth no matter what I'd do. No matter what we'd do"

Jack placed his arm against hers and an unsuitable desire to quit that island went away. He wasn't this way and lately he wasn't worried anymore about anything. He felt he was confusing, but it was a great confusing that didn't hesitated to wander his dreams.

"Wow! You're burning in flames!" he shouted.

"I know" she kept staring at him with that eyes and her pacific and lovely comprehension face. "I like it, don't you?" and now she sat.

"Everything's fine when you're by me" Jack felt it was his time to indeed _play the fool_. She was worthy of it.

They remained some seconds looking to each other. They didn't need to talk to feel that they were fulfilling their feelings. Juliet made a shadow at her eyes, the sun was pretty hot that day.

"By the way…" Jack showed the bottles. "I brought you some water."

She took a bottle while he got another and both drunk. Jack tried to dismiss his shyness with an expression like "that's what friends are for", smiling, but she barely noticed it; she was admiring him, delighted with the treatment.

"Have you seen Christian, Jack?" Juliet seemed not to be really interested.

"No. I said to you. Actually, I've said a lot of thing to you but… it seems like if I'm the one who does it."

"Please. Let's not do it again."

"Why is it so difficult? You're with us now. Can't you tell me? Where did you get those files you read to me when I was arrested? …and the stuff about my wife…?" Jack wasn't pleased to ask all of these questions again, spoiling the moment, but he also couldn't attain at nothing that way. To talk to someone who understood Dan's mind could solve many doubts he had.

"Are you trying to analyze me?" she seemed like laughing inside. He tried to start a speech to justify himself but she interrupted: "Because if it is what I'm thinking, I gotta say you're doing the wrong thing, trust me."

Jack lowered his head, bearing it with his hands. He was tired of that. Many questions and all she could do was to miss each related subject. "I do trust you" he shouted suddenly and touched her hands with his. She smiled again, but inside she was devastated, hoping the day she could tell the whole stuff was soon enough.

Juliet knew she loved him. Foolish _jail times_ putting it out of way for nothing. The man who did that would pay, she would make him pay. She hated _him_. Yes, she really hated. She would be capable to kill him before something worse happen to them.

"Ok." Juliet said.

"Ok what?"

"I'll tell you." And got shut, looking straight in his eyes. "Just show me some safe place then we can talk about it. I can't stand this anymore." She found herself an idiot, she thought if that was being reading in some book or alike, people will think how stupid that scene was. But the reality was other. The truth either. The truth… The end…

Jack's heart was beating out of his chest. He caught her by hand and drew them to the jungle.

FLASHFORWARD

The time passed. Aside, the portrait of Edmund Burke was with blood over his surface, fallen. Her hands, Juliet's hands held it now that she was immobile but breathing.

A man appeared at the threshold of the open door. He wore a jacket and kept staring at her. Then, he raised his hands to his own eyes and drew his tears. He walked at her feet and caught her in his arms, kissing her mouth and arranging her hair, her blond and curly hair.

"I didn't trust you." He cried. "You weren't supposed to say and now I see clearly why. I saw your message on my phone then I came here. If I could go back and…" He drew his tears once again whispering. "I'm sorry." So, Jack went toward the doors with her without looking behind.

They were gone, escaping from _the man_ that had done such cruelty to her.

"We gotta go back" Jack thought weeping.

It was night.


End file.
